


things change

by misoups (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't Like Don't Read, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Moaning, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, The actual smut is in chapter 2, nct - Freeform, nsfd, park jisung - Freeform, zhong chenle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/misoups
Summary: jisung and chenle have a not so innocent cuddle time!nsfd!
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 2
Kudos: 279





	1. Things change

**Author's Note:**

> nsfd. if you don’t like this kind of fic, please click away. This is my first work on ao3

They were too short.

Jisung watched as chenle walked along the hall, his shirt just barely covering his legs. it was driving jisung crazy, chenle’s underwear wasn’t long enough and it was exposing his milky thighs. along with that, it traced the outline of his cock, clothed by the thin fabric.

normally it wouldn’t affect jisung in any way. heck, he usually wouldn’t even pay any attention to it. it was a normal thing for the boys to be comfortable with each other, they all had the same body parts, so it shouldn’t bother them.

except, jisung was gay. he could also get turned on by the littlest things.

Another factor to jisung’s situation was in fact, chenle himself. chenle has always been jisung’s best friend. they hung out all the time, he was the most closest to chenle out of all his hyungs.

jisung was starting to view chenle differently. he still viewed chenle as his best friend, but for some reason, also a boy crush.

it wasn’t a normal one either, one that you’d admire someone from afar and slowly forget about it. no, the feelings instead took a toll on jisung tremendously. every thing chenle did affected jisung.

he licked his lips as he watched chenle’s hips swing as he walked. the way his thighs moved made them look delicious and jisung could already feel blood pulsating to the bottom of his body.

“sungie!” chenle cooed as he made eye contact with the fidgeting boy sitting on the couch. jisung let out a faint curse in the form of a whisper as chenle strutted over to him; jisung doing nothing in protest.

chenle wrapped his arms around jisung’s body, settling in his lap. this was a normal thing for the two, cuddling shamelessly as they loved the feeling of comfort that they had formed when in each other’s arms.

except, chenle wasn’t wearing anything to cover his legs. jisung shivered. he felt his cock progressively begin to get harder. he tried to just hold chenle like the once innocent times they had before.

he shuddered dreadfully as he felt chenle’s plump and dainty ass right near his growing erection. he squeezed his legs together to try and urge the feelings of want away.

as jisung rested his chin on chenle’s shoulder as the boy rambled on about something that had happened during practice, he saw chenle’s round buttcheeks hanging out, barely covered by the underwear anymore.

he let out a small groan, the vibration on chenle’s shoulder making him pause in the middle of his sentence. “did you say something, sungie?” he asked innocently. jisung averted his gaze, shaking his head in a ‘no.’

“uh, you can continue now.” jisung said, chenle humming and opening his mouth to blabber about again. jisung began running his hand down chenle’s back. he was surprised chenle hasn’t noticed his erection yet. or maybe he did, yet he was too embarrassed to say anything about it.

if that was the case, jisung would be very embarrassed. but he wasn’t focused on that. instead, it was giving him the most pleasure he could with the boy he always thought about.

jisung was ashamed he was doing so to his hyung, but he was so shamelessly horny at that point and so inexperienced that he didn’t care anymore.

his other hand meanwhile rested on chenle’s cute, petite thigh. oh, how long he had just wanted to rub chenle’s thighs. his imagination began to wonder as chenle stopped talking and the two just enjoyed each other’s company.

jisung wondered what it would be like to kiss the milky skin of chenle’s thighs. to kiss the inner parts, to get chenle worked up to the point he would be a groaning and whining mess.

jisung would do nearly anything to get chenle trapped underneath him, so submissive and cute just for him. he wanted to hear the noises chenle was capable of making. he wanted to see chenle’s face warped with pleasure, his forehead damp as he grew hot and his pretty pink lips parted every so slightly, mewls spilling out of them.

he wanted to just ruin chenle. call him names and praise him til he came. he wanted to hold onto chenle’s pretty thighs and squeeze them as he thrusted harshly into him.

by then, jisung could feel his pants become wet with precum as he bit his lip; his dirty imagination driving him into ecstasy. he opened his eyes and eyed chenle’s neck. he knew it was wrong, he knew.

he began to lightly ghost his lips against the pale complexion. he imagined chenle with pretty red and purple bruises all around his neck, created by him. oh, the things he would do just to hear chenle moan jisung’s name and say he was his and his only.

he bucked his hips up unintentionally, a small squeak leaving chenle’s mouth as he felt jisung’s teeth nip at the base of his neck. “s-sungie..” he sighed. jisung’s lips crawled up further onto chenle’s neck, his lips now attaching to the damp flesh and suckling gently.

oh how god thankful jisung was that nobody else was in the same room as the two. if a member suddenly walked in, it would be the end of him. once jisung heard a groan leave chenle’s mouth, his confidence shot up. he knew he had watched enough stuff when he was alone to know how to pleasure someone.

jisung suddenly groped chenle’s buttcheek, the boy’s hips jerking forward in surprise and sudden pleasure. once jisung felt chenle right on his erection, he moaned deeply on chenle’s neck.

he traced chenle’s leg with his finger, occasionally squeezing as the two calmed down. jisung lifted his chin up, looking at chenle fondly.

he was so glad he did. chenle’s forehead was damp with sweat, his hair clinging to it. his eyes weren’t filled with his usual happiness and child like innocence, but a deep and needy feeling that was exactly like what jisung had been thinking of.

jisung’s cheeks were rosy with blush as he looked down and noticed that chenle had gotten a bit excited too. he didn’t know wether to be ashamed or feel accomplished for giving his hyung/crush a boner.

“h-hyung, you have..” jisung started, not knowing if chenle knew. chenle immediately widened his eyes, hopping out of jisung’s lap. “a-ah, sorry.” he ran away into the bathroom, shutting it quickly.

jisung didn’t know if his prediction of what chenle was doing was correct or not, but he wasn’t going to linger on that problem for too long. instead, he thought about what happened before.

he walked into his own bedroom, where he jacked off quickly to the thought of chenle, submissive and needy for his touch.

fuck, he knew he was really going to need chenle for real soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 at 50 kudos <3


	2. I want you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle gets horny in the middle of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted the part 2 as a separate work but I just decided to put it as a 2nd chapter instead lol.

Chenle couldn’t sleep. No matter how much he tossed and turned, trying to urge his body to sleep, he just couldn’t. His group hadn’t done anything hectic that day so he didn’t know why he couldn’t just sleep.

It was sad, for his group had to go to a music show the next day. Yet there he laid, eyes wide open and his heart still beating quickly. As he laid on his side, his gaze fell upon Jisung, who was sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

He shuddered as his mind recollected his unusual cuddle session with Jisung. He didn’t know why he let jisung do such things to him, as in why he let him continue.

Maybe it was because it felt good. It was the first time he had received pleasure from an actual person instead of himself. Maybe it was all because he liked the feeling.

It was kind of pathetic now that chenle was thinking about it. Jisung had barely done anything to him, and chenle had gotten so worked up.

He sighed in pleasure as he reminisced the satisfying feeling of jisung’s lips on his neck and his hands on his ass.

His imagination eventually began to wonder as chenle thought about other things jisung could be capable of. He could feel his cock becoming harder through his shorts.

He reached for the hem of them, basically ripping them off his legs, his underwear remaining. He groaned as he flopped onto his belly, rutting himself into the sheets. Small whimpers left his mouth as he continued to get hornier and hornier, slowly thrusting his hips forward in attempts to satisfy the erection in his underwear.

He suddenly heard jisung turn, looking over at him. Jisung was now laying on his back, one arm behind his head as the other laid sprawled on the edge of the bed. A sudden lightbulb went off in Chenle’s mind, and as he listened to his cock rather then his brain, he found himself shuffling over to jisung.

He wanted to just wake jisung up and ask him if he could help him out, but chenle was too scared and worried. He was scared jisung would find chenle disgusting. But he had satisfied him just the other day, so why would he?

Perhaps it was too much of a risk. Chenle decided he would just satisfy himself as much as he could without waking jisung up and go back to sleep.

“Aish, this is your fault.” Chenle groaned as he carefully crawled onto jisung’s bed, looking down at his peaceful face as he slept soundly. Chenle slowly bent down and lowered his face into jisung’s chest as he moved his hips against jisung’s crotch area.

As he began to lightly grind on jisung, he whimpered, trying to stop any loud noises from coming out of his mouth. He began sucking lightly at jisung’s neck to prevent that, hoping he wouldn’t cause any marks to show up on his skin.

He heard jisung groan softly as chenle shuffled his hips, the want in him too much to bare at the given moment. He lightly shook jisung by the shoulder, causing jisung to stir.

Chenle whined as he felt his underwear become wet, “Sungie..” He whispered. Jisung suddenly opened his eyes, looking directly at Chenle.

“Hyung? What are you doing on my bed?” His husky voice was already driving chenle to the edge. “Sungie..I-“

Chenle noticed jisung’s gaze avert to his legs, and then his erection. His eyes widened from underneath the strands of brown hair covering them.

“I want you.”

Jisung blinked, it seemed like he thought he was in a dream. “Wh-What?” He mumbled. Chenle sniffled, he could feel tears pooling up in the corner of his eyes as his hard cock was becoming painful, and he had never felt such a feeling before.

“I want you, Jisung. I can’t stop thinking about the other day, please..please.” He begged, tears threatening to fall as they blurred his vision. Jisung sat up at the cracks in chenle’s voice which showed he was about to cry.

“Lele, don’t cry. It’s okay, I’m sorry I ever did that to you. I shouldn’t have done that to you, hyung.” Jisung opened his arms as chenle into him, resting his chin on jisung’s shoulder.

as chenle rested his legs on jisung’s waist, he shuddered as he felt jisung’s crotch on his bottom. He lightly shuffled, causing friction between the two.

“A-Ah..Chenle.” Jisung groaned as he let chenle grind on his cock. “Mm..” Chenle hummed as he felt Jisung’s breath on his neck.

Chenle suddenly pulled away to make eye contact with Jisung, who was by then panting lightly. “Can I kiss you, hyung?” Jisung suddenly asked, chenle nodding.

Jisung connected their lips as soon as chenle responded. Chenle moaned into the kiss as jisung moved his lips somewhat skillfully against the smaller’s. Chenle placed his arms on Jisung’s shoulders to steady himself as jisung held chenle’s legs which were on his sides.

Chenle whimpered as Jisung sucked on his bottom lip, savoring the taste of his sweet lips. “Fuck, chenle. I love your pretty little legs so much.” Jisung said, chenle surprised by jisung’s sudden cursing but also finding it extremely hot.

Jisung flipped chenle onto his back onto the mattress, staring into his eyes, their gazes filled with lust and want. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?” Jisung asked, tracing circles on Chenle’s thighs.

“Sungie please..” Chenle whined, desperate. Jisung cooed, ripping off his clothes. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’ve never done this before.” He admitted.

“I haven’t either.” Chenle said, jisung looking at him fondly and reaching into his drawer for a bottle of lube. Without asking, chenle watched as jisung poured it onto his fingers and took off chenle’s underwear, his hard and leaking cock springing free.

Slowly, jisung pushed his fingers into chenle’s tight heat. Chenle sighed in pleasure, his hands on jisung’s arms. “Is this okay? Am I doing okay?” Jisung asked, chenle nodding. “Yes Sungie, please keep going.”

With every thrust of his fingers, Jisung began growing more confident, and as he watched chenle squirm and whine he felt like he was doing the right thing to satisfy him. Once he thought chenle was stretched out enough, he pulled out his fingers.

“Baby, are you ready?” Jisung asked. Chenle nodding rapidly. “Yes, please.” Jisung loved seeing chenle so needy and desperate.

Positioning himself at Chenle’s entrance, he slid his cock into chenle. The two both moaned in pleasure, jisung getting used to the heavenly feeling.

“Jisung, move.” Chenle said, jisung nodding and moving his hips at a steady pace. With every thrust, he could feel tension in his stomach as the room filled with chenle’s moans and the squelching sounds of the lube against jisung’s cock.

“It feels really good, jisung.” Chenle moaned, his moans progressively getting louder as jisung explored chenle’s limits, thrusting deeper into chenle.

He didn’t care if his members could hear them, maybe it would show them that they weren’t little kids anymore. “You’re so cute, lele.”

“Jisung, jisung, harder.” Chenle begged, the sound of him chanting jisung’s name was enough to make him cum alone. Jisung obeyed, angling his hips to thrust deeper into chenle, the boy moaning loudly as he threw his head back.

Jisung bent down to suck bruises into chenle’s neck, given the opportunity. Chenle couldn’t handle the pleasure as a tear ran down his cheek and onto the pillow.

Jisung was also overwhelmed by the pleasure, but it felt so good that he couldn’t stop. His face was becoming sweaty as he panted, continuing to thrust harshly into chenle.

As he skimmed over chenle’s sweet spot, chenle lot out a porn worthy moan at the top of his lungs. “You liked that, lele?” Chenle nodding, words not able to form as he was still letting out squeaks and whines. Jisung grinned, thrusting his cock back into chenle. “Like this?”

Chenle’s eyes suddenly rolled back, an extremely hot sight for jisung to witness. “Fuck! Sungie, right there, please.” Desperate to see such a reaction from chenle again, jisung thrusted harshly back and forth into chenle.

“Oh god! H-haa! I’m gonna cum, jisung. I’m gonna cum.” Chenle whined, jisung not slowing down at all and mumbling, “hold on baby, I’m almost there.”

Jisung suddenly stopped his thrusts, giving chenle a quick nod and they both came. The air was hot as jisung plopped down beside chenle.

“Y-you know, what happened to us being friends?” Chenle asked. Jisung couldn’t help but grin. “We aren’t just friends, you know that.”

Chenle was finally able to fall asleep in jisung’s arms. Too bad he was going to have a hard time dancing tomorrow.


End file.
